Doom Wiki:Spam/Archive
Ranges for discussion ATRIVOTECHNOLOGIES Owns the 69.50.160.0/19 block of IPs (assigned by ARIN); recently 5 spam attacks: * * * * * Any more attacks from this range and I say ban the entire thing. Bloodshedder 20:43, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) * So, done. -- Jdowland 07:53, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Will it work? Ducon 07:58, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Dunno. I can't find documentation to suggest that you can do blocks, but wikipedia seems to do it. -- Jdowland 12:13, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Fraggle did it awhile ago, and I assumed he knew what he was doing... Bloodshedder 13:58, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::Meta.wikimedia: Range blocks. Fraggle 12:39, 23 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::I mean: blocking the IP 69.50.160.0/19 will block all the Atrivo IPs automatically or will it block only the 69.50.160.0/19 IP itself? Ducon 15:36, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::::69.50.160.0/19 isn't an IP address; it specifies the entire range of IP addresses from 69.50.160.0 to 69.50.191.255, which is the entire Atrivo range. See this. 85.255.113.0/24 and 85.255.114.0/24 85.255.113.190 spammed the front page. Fredrik 20:22, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Also spam from 85.255.114.133. Fredrik 16:17, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Also 85.255.113.154 and 85.255.114.132. I think a range block may be in order. TheDarkArchon 16:37, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Now there's 85.255.113.156 spamming TNT Evilution. We need a range block (I don't understand them) TheDarkArchon 16:40, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * ok, range-blocked 85.255.113.0/24 and 85.255.114.0/24 -- Jdowland 22:33, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) 85.98.151.192 Just banned this IP for spamming the front page. Fraggle 19:32, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) 1231232 User:1231232 spammed the front page (albeit subtly). I've banned them but I can't IP ban because there is no way to find its IP address. I've asked on www.wikicities for help with this. Fraggle 12:15, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) 81.177.7.37 Banned for spamming two pages. Bloodshedder 17:00, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) User:Mira32 Spammed the front page. Banned. Fraggle 10:12, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) : I note an interesting approach to spamming - is that boiler-plate 'please leave my links'? -- Jdowland 10:20, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Mira-nn22 seems related - banned. Bloodshedder 05:11, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) User:217.23.176.106 Front page defacement. Blah blah blah. Fraggle 10:57, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) 202.163.102.254 Spammed once, gone now. Bloodshedder 06:45, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) 195.39.240.10 Spammed the front page and all. Bloodshedder 20:58, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) 67.176.77.151 Spammed Fredrik’s user page, reverted by Ryan W. Ducon 19:52, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Blocked Bloodshedder 05:39, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) 24.12.54.20 Blah blah spammed blah blah blocked Bloodshedder 05:39, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) : The page was Mike "Mancubus II" Lightner -- Jdowland 09:24, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) 210.19.115.7 Spammed Fredrik’s user page. Ducon 17:44, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) 63.98.230.188 Ditto. Ducon 18:04, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Blocked. Bloodshedder 19:48, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) 86.120.197.66 Fake article with links, they even signed it (damn stupid spammers). Ducon 17:12, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Not exactly a 'fake' article, but blocked anyways. Bloodshedder 18:23, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) 202.58.85.8 Poor Fredrik… Ducon 06:39, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) : What on earth is it with these spammers defacing Fredrik's user page? The front page or other notable page I can understand, but the talk page of the top administrator? Fraggle 11:46, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: Blocked. radius 13:50, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: Most of these are bots. They probably pick the first best incoming link, and there's a chance they reached my user page either from my Wikipedia user page or from my own website (just guessing here). Fredrik 18:31, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) 84.235.174.186 Ditto. Ducon 06:05, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Not blocked at the moment. Ducon 19:07, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Blocked radius 01:02, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) 71.130.78.44 Blocked 3141 days for spam to Mike "Mancubus II" Lightner. Fredrik 18:31, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) 202.177.185.50 Spammed the Quotes page. Banned. Janizdreg 20:00, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) 202.177.185.231 Spammed Heretic. Ducon 06:09, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) 12.201.71.78 Spammed User:Fredrik, blocked. Bloodshedder 22:42, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) 12.207.85.243 Spammed Mike "Mancubus II" Lightner. Fredrik 14:45, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) 69.231.175.154 Spammed User:Fredrik, blocked. Janizdreg 02:45, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) 80.230.158.190 Spammed Mike "Mancubus II" Lightner. Bloodshedder 18:24, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) 68.108.83.209 Look at the changelog from 2006 january, 3rd, this spammer was blocked by Jdowland but it spammed Manc’s user page some hours later. Ducon 20:04, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Wha? No it didn't... Bloodshedder 00:39, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) 69.132.230.89 Not blocked. Ducon 20:04, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Blocked Bloodshedder 00:39, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) 24.31.115.163 Blocked by Jdowland. Ducon 20:04, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) 70.190.83.131 Blocked by Jdowland. Ducon 05:55, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) 200.89.184.158 The usual. Fredrik 21:40, 19 January 2006 (UTC) 66.30.86.91 Spammed Manc's page blocked blah blah Bloodshedder 05:50, 21 January 2006 (UTC) 24.176.247.189 See 66.30.86.91 * Ditto for 24.161.75.81. Fredrik 21:46, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :Here's an idea...how about protecting your user page and the page about Manc? And adding some notice saying 'this page is protected due to repeated spambot attacks'. Bloodshedder 23:39, 21 January 2006 (UTC) ::Perhaps. Is it that big a deal? Fredrik 12:53, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :::Only if we see repeated spamming of those pages as annoying enough to do something about it. They aren't edited very often, but of course the spam bots might just follow a link to another target to spam. Bloodshedder 01:42, 23 January 2006 (UTC) 217.195.26.63 Spammed the general disclaimer. Fredrik 12:53, 22 January 2006 (UTC) 70.178.165.159 Spammed Manc’s page. Not blocked. Ducon 06:09, 24 January 2006 (UTC) Blocked for a year starting now. -- TheDarkArchon 17:42, 24 January 2006 (UTC) 67.15.179.13 Spammed Multiplayer. Blocked for a year starting now -- TheDarkArchon 17:39, 24 January 2006 (UTC)